Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya
by reynyah
Summary: Ann yang membenci Jack memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan kembali. Kembali ke mana? A CliffxAnn story. Sedikit gaje dan ganyambung. Segala kekurangan harap dimaafkan dan dimaklumi. Mind to read and review?


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon yang jelas bukan punya saya

Saya cuma punya ide cerita dan jalan ceritanya

**Warning:**

Segala macam typo, OOT, OOC, bahasa nonformal, de el el

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya**

A CliffxAnn story

by reynyah

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga," ujarku sambil mengusap peluh yang menghiasi wajahku.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Ini artinya, sudah empat jam penuh aku bekerja di ladangku yang luas ini. Aku menatap langit. Matahari sebentar lagi akan tepat berada di atasku. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat masuk, makan sedikit, dan pergi ke penginapan. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Ann dan aku tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Dan, oh... aku sudah benar-benar terlambat.

Aku berlari ke arah utara ladangku. Ketika bertemu pertigaan, ke kanan dan lurus, aku memilih jalan lurus. Di pertigaan berikutnya, aku berbelok ke kanan dan di sisi kiri aku melihat sebuah gudang bir milik Duke dan Manna. Tepat di samping gudang bir itu adalah penginapan tempat Ann tinggal dan bekerja. Harusnya, Ann ada di sini siang ini.

Aku memasuki penginapan Doug dengan terengah-engah. Doug yang duduk di balik _counter_ yang merupakan pusat informasi dan pembayaran menatapku heran. Aku menghampiri Doug lalu bertanya, "Ann ada?"

Doug mengangguk. "Dia di atas, menunggumu."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Aku segera berlari ke lantai dua, tempat di mana kamar-kamar penginapan berada. Ann harusnya berada di salah satu kamar yang ada di sana. Dia harusnya berjaga. Yah... intinya begitu, deh.

* * *

**Ann POV**

* * *

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul sebelas lewat. Aku mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah lagi. _Jack lama banget, sih...,_ pikirku sebal. _Yang bener aja kalo disuruh nunggu nyampe sore, aku juga kan, ada acara..._

Dengan kesal, aku beranjak dari duduk lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Aku akan keluar. Peduli amat soal Jack yang sudah jauh-jauh datang untuk menemuiku. Toh, dia juga sudah sangat terlambat.

Aku membuka pintu dalam satu kali sentakan. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, seseorang juga sedang membuka pintuku. Aku membelalakkan mataku begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depan mataku. Orang yang kusayangi, sekaligus orang yang kubenci.

_Jack_.

"A-Ann..." katanya terbata-bata. "Kamu mau ke mana?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan angkuh lalu menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ann..." Jack menahan lenganku. "Maaf... a-aku gak maksud—"

"Gak maksud apa?" potongku. "Udah berkali-kali kamu telat kayak gini, Jack!"

"I-iya, aku tau... makanya—"

"Kamu pikir maaf aja cukup?!" bentakku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lenganku. "Nggak! Maafmu gak akan ngebalikin seluruh waktuku yang kubuang buatmu, kan?"

"A-Ann..."

"Gak ada alesan," tandasku. "Mulai sekarang, jauhin aku, Jack. Kita gak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

"Ann?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Apa? Masih mau kubentak?"

Jack terdiam. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan mulai berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Seluruh acaraku hari ini sudah berantakan. Dan itu gara-gara satu orang paling menyebalkan di seluruh penjuru Mineral Town ini.

_Jack_.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

_Bodoh kau, Jack! _umpatku dalam hati. _Bodoh! Bodoh! Kok, kamu bisa sih, lebih milih buat ngerjain ladang daripada nepatin janji sama Ann? Bodoh!_

Aku turun ke lantai bawah dengan muka kesal. Kesal dnegan kenyataan bahwa aku sudah berusaha sebisaku agar dapat menemui Ann di sini, tapi dia malah meninggalkanku. Kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Ann tidak mau lagi berurusan denganku. Kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Ann pergi untuk menjauhiku.

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus bisa meminta maaf pada Ann.

Aku harus menemuinya.

Tapi... Ann ada di mana, ya?

Di pantai? Rasanya tidak. Ann tidak begitu menyukai suasana pantai.

Di gunung? Sepertinya tidak juga. Ann memang sering ke sana di pagi hari, tapi siang hari di sana panas dan Ann tidak suka itu.

Di peternakanku? Sangat tidak mungkin. Untuk apa dia datang ke peternakanku yang hanya dihuni olehku dan hewan-hewan ternakku? Lagi pula, aku jelas-jelas ada di sini. Kalau dia ingin menemuiku, dia tidak perlu datang ke peternakanku, bukan?

Di dapur penginapan? Sepertinya tidak. Itu benar-benar tempat persembunyian paling mudah ditebak dan aku yakin Ann akan berusaha jauh-jauh dariku.

Di Rose Square? Ah, nampaknya tidak juga. Untuk apa datang ke Rose Square yang kosong jika tidak ada festival tertentu? Lagi pula, hari ini hari Minggu. Benar-benar hari untuk beristirahat. Tidak cocok untuk festival besar-besaran.

Aku terus memikirkan tempat-tempat di seluruh penjuru Mineral Town. Peternakan ayam milik keluarga Popuri, peternakan sapi dan domba milik Barney, rumah Saibara si pandai besi, villaku di gunung, villaku di pusat kota, villaku di pantai, rumah Mayor, perpustakaan, _supermarket_, klinik, gudang bir, gereja...

Tunggu, gereja?!

Bukankah gereja adalah tempat Cliff "bersarang"?

Bukankah sebelum dekat denganku, Ann sangat dekat dengan Cliff?

Bukankah sampai sekarang Cliff masih terus menyayangi Ann?

Bukankah selama ini ketika aku dan Ann bertengkar, Cliff selalu ada untuk Ann?

Aku menepuk dahiku. Kenapa tidak terpikir sejak tadi?!

"Jack?"

Aku menatap Doug yang masih duduk di _counter_ sejak tadi. "Ya?"

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya dengan nada prihatin.

Aku meringis lalu menghampiri Doug dan duduk di depannya. "Yah... begitulah."

"Kenapa?"

"Mm... yah, dia marah karena aku telat lagi." Aku menghela napas. "Entah sudah berapa kali aku telat gara-gara ladangku yang satu itu."

Doug tertawa. "Dia menolak mendengar penjelasanmu?"

Aku mendesah. "Aku gak berharap dia dengar penjelasanku."

"Aku justru berharap dia mau mendengar penjelasanmu."

Aku menatap Doug heran. "Kenapa harus? Aku rela kalau dia marah padaku," tuturku. "Tapi aku tidak rela jika dia mengakhiri hubungan kami."

Mata Doug membelalak. "Hubungan kalian berakhir?! Tapi... bukankah kau berniat memberinya _blue feather_ itu, Jack?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Tadinya, aku hendak memberikannya hari ini, saat bertemu dengannya, tapi..." Aku berhenti sejenak. "Mendengar kata-katanya tadi, tampaknya aku harus menyimpan _blue feather_ ini lebih lama lagi."

"Jangan putus asa, Jack. Aku hapal tabiat putriku," kata Doug. "Dia hanya kesal untuk sementara ini. Kalau kau dekati dia lagi, dia akan melunak lagi. Aku yakin itu."

Aku menatap pria tua itu dengan sendu. "Tapi... Anda ayahnya. Dia pasti akan memaafkan Anda mengingat kalian memiliki hubungan keluarga. Kalau aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi baginya. Aku... entahlah."

Doug tersenyum. "Ann bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang. Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Tuan."

"Jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Menyusul Ann."

"Ke mana?"

"Gereja."

"Kenapa harus ke gereja?"

"Cliff."

Doug menatapku tidak suka. "Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka Ann bersamamu daripada bersama Cliff."

"Entahlah..."

"Tapi, tentu saja keputusan itu bagaimana Ann nantinya," kata Doug sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan rela Ann menikah dengan siapa saja asal dia bukan laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Selama Ann bahagia, aku tidak akan keberatan."

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, Tuan. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Doug mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jack."

Aku mengangguk.

* * *

**Cliff POV**

* * *

Aku sedang duduk sendiri di gereja. Hari ini tidak ada pengunjung, entah kenapa. Lagi pula, aku tidak peduli. Makin sepi suatu tempat, makin aku suka. Kalau ada perayaan di gereja, aku lebih memilih untuk pergi ke gunung dan menyendiri di sana. Jika hari sudah gelap, aku akan kembali ke gereja dan bertanya pada Pastor di mana aku bisa tidur. Intinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan banyak orang melihatku. Termasuk waktu festival. Aku cenderung menjauhi festival yang merupakan pusat keramaian. Lebih baik aku menyendiri di pantai atau bersembunyi di kedai milik Kai yang hanya ramai ketika musim panas tiba. Saat festival selesai, barulah aku kembali ke gereja. Aku hanya mengikuti festival kembang api, di mana semua orang seusia denganku berkumpul dan melihat kembang api bersama pasangan masing-masing. Aku masih punya pasangan sampai dua tahun lalu. Tahun lalu, Ann, yang merupakan pasanganku tiap festival kembang api, sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Jack, si petani sekaligus peternak pendatang baru yang sangat sukses mengelola peternakannya. Akhirnya, tahun lalu aku menolak hadir. Aku tetap tinggal di gereja sampai festival selesai. Fakta yang sangat menyedihkan.

Jujur saja, selama ini aku menyimpan perasaan pada Ann. Entah bagaimana perasaan Ann padaku, yang jelas, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan aku yakin perasaanku melebihi perasaan Jack pada Ann.

Tapi, Ann lebih memilih Jack.

Dan aku harus menyerahkan Ann pada Jack dengan sukarela.

Dan aku harus selalu tersenyum.

Ketika aku sedang merenungi nasib di gereja siang itu, pintu gereja menjeblak terbuka. Aku membalikkan badan lalu menatap sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan heran campur senang. Tak pernah kubayangkan sosok itu akan muncul lagi di depan pintu gereja hanya untuk bertemu denganku.

_Ann_.

Aku diam saja di tempat. Tidak bergerak dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba saja Ann sudah berdiri di depanku. Menangis. Ya, dia menangis.

Seorang Ann yang kukenal kuat, tiba-tiba saja menangis di hadapanku. Ann yang kukenal tomboy, tiba-tiba saja sudah mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya. Hei, hei, ada apa ini?

"Ann? Kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"A-a-a-ah..."

Aku menahan mulutnya dengan telunjukku. "Tidak perlu bicara dulu," ucapku lembut. "Duduk dulu, tenangkan dirimu, setelah itu baru cerita padaku. Bagaimana?"

Ann mengangguk lalu duduk. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Badannya masih bergetar. Air matanya masih mengalir. Emosinya masih belum stabil. Aku harus membiarkannya tenang dulu sebelum menceritakan semuanya padaku.

Aku mendecak pelan. Pasti Jack yang berada di balik tangisan Ann ini. Aku menatap Ann sedih. _Ann... kenapa kau harus menangisi laki-laki seperti Jack? Tidak bisakah kau kembali?_

Dan aku tahu harapanku percuma saja.

Aku mendesah. _Sayang..._

* * *

**Ann POV**

* * *

Tangisanku masih belum berhenti. Sebenarnya, aku berniat menceritakan semuanya pada Cliff. Aku berniat menjelaskan betapa salahnya aku memilih Jack. Aku ingin berkata bahwa Jack bukan yang terbaik untukku. Aku ingin berkata bahwa Cliff lebih baik. Aku ingin mengaku bahwa aku masih menyayanginya.

Tapi, fakta bahwa dia menyuruhku untuk menenangkan diri dulu, kurasa lebih tepat.

Aku duduk lalu berusaha keras menghentikan tangisku yang terus keluar. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus menangisi laki-laki seperti Jack yang bahkan tidak menghargai wanita dan waktu. Sebaiknya aku melupakannya saja. Itu lebih baik.

"Ann? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan wajah Cliff yang khawatir. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa karena aku sudah di sini."

Cliff membalas senyumku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jack—"

"Lagi," potong Cliff geram. "Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

"A-aku memutuskannya..."

Cliff mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"A-ah, dia t-terlambat lagi," jawabku. "Aku benci itu... dia melakukannya hampir setiap hari."

Cliff menghela napas. "Kurasa keputusanmu tepat."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Laki-laki yang tidak menghargai wanita tidak pantas diperjuangkan," jawab Cliff dengan wajah datar. Ah, kenapa dia bisa sepikiran denganku? "Sebaiknya, kau cari saja yang lain."

"Siapa?"

Cliff terdiam. "Pikirkan baik-baik olehmu. Kau pasti akan menemukan jawabannya kelak."

Aku menarik napas. "Kurasa tidak semudah itu."

"Kau pasti bisa."

Tiba-tiba, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Seseorang berdiri di depan pintu gereja. Wajahnya kelihatan geram begitu melihatku yang duduk di samping Cliff. Ah. Dia adalah orang yang kuharap tidak datang di saat seperti ini.

_Jack_.

_Oh, tidak..._

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku tertawa miris melihat kedua sosok manusia itu di depanku. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Dua orang itu, Ann dan Cliff, memandangku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Membuatku hampir meledak. Aku berusaha menahan ledakan itu lalu menghampiri mereka dengan santai.

"Jadi, Ann..." Aku memulai pembicaraan. "Mungkin kau mau menjelaskan dulu?"

Ann menatapku geram. "Tidak, justru aku yang salah karena sudah menerimamu."

Aku mengangguk meski aku tahu hatiku terasa sakit. "Kurasa... kalian ingin bersama lagi?"

Ann menatap Cliff ragu. Begitu pula Cliff. Kemudian, Cliff menatapku dan berkata, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Perkataan Cliff membuat Ann mendelik kesal padanya. Sungguh, aku ingin tertawa dalam hati. Maksudku... bukankah aku dan Cliff sebenarnya saingan, ya? Kenapa dia justru bertanya soal aku, bukannya memojokkanku?

Ann menatapku santai. "Kau tidak perlu ragu, aku memang akan kembali."

Aku tersenyum. "Selamat kalau begitu," ujarku. "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan memberikan ini untukmu..."

Aku menyerahkan _blue feather_ milikku yang kusiapkan (tadinya) untuk Ann pada Cliff. Dia menatapku ragu. "Jack... ini mahal."

"Lalu?"

"Kau yakin? Aku memang akan menikahi Ann, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini."

"Ambil saja. Selain Ann, aku belum ingin menikahi siapapun saat ini. Aku akan mencari orang lain dan memastikan agar dia bahagia sebelum menikahiku."

Ann tersenyum menatapku. "Pilihan yang bijaksana."

"Yah, kurasa aku akan pergi setelah kau melamarnya, Cliff," ujarku sambil tertawa.

"E-eh..." Wajah Cliff merona. Begitu pula Ann. Tak lama setelah itu, Cliff membungkuk di depan Ann sambil memberikan _blue feather_ itu dan berkata, "Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Ann tersenyum kecil, menerima _blue feather _itu, lalu berkata, "Ya, aku mau."

Aku bertepuk tangan bahagia. "Selamat, ya! Kalian memang cocok sekali."

Mereka berdua menatapku bahagia. "Terima kasih, Jack."

Aku mengangguk. "Jangan pedulikan aku. Masih banyak perempuan lain, tenang saja."

"Jangan buat mereka kesal seperti kau membuatku kesal, Jack," pesan Ann.

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Aku menyesal melakukannya, Ann."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ann. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Yah, seharusnya aku juga sadar kalau kau sibuk mengurus peternakanmu sehingga—"

"Sudah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi," potongku cepat. "Semoga kalian berdua bahagia, ya!" seruku sambil berlari keluar dari gereja. Membiarkan pasangan baru itu berbahagia dulu dengan awal baru mereka.

Dan... dengar-dengar, mereka merencanakan pernikahan seminggu lagi.

* * *

**SKIP TIME. SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN~~**

* * *

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Gereja sudah mulai penuh. Cliff dan Ann berdiri di depan, menunggu sang penghulu membacakan kalimat demi kalimat menuju akhir acara. Kemudian bla... bla... bla... dan akhirnya, mereka resmi menjadi suami istri.

Aku tersenyum lesu. Selamat tinggal sudah kisah cintaku dengan Ann. Kini, aku harus mencari pengganti Ann. Tapi... siapa? Dan... apa akan semudah itu? Kurasa tidak. Tapi, yah... aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Pasti.

"Maaf, bisakah kau bergeser?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek di sampingku. "Aku mau duduk, tapi tempat ini sempit sekali."

"Ah, silakan," jawabku sambil bergeser sedikit. "Maaf sudah menghabiskan tempat."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Bukan salahmu juga."

Aku tersenyum. Siapa tahu... siapa tahu, gadis ini adalah calon pengantinku di masa depan?

"Omong-omong, kita belum berkenalan," kataku memecah kecanggungan di antara kami."

"Aku Elli," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku bekerja di klinik bersama Doctor."

Aku mengangguk. "Namaku Jack."

"Kau tinggal di peternakan itu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya.

"Begitu pula aku."

Elli tersenyum manis padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan riang. Ah, siapa tahu kalau ini adalah kisah cintaku yang baru? Kali ini, bersama Elli...

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
